Love in the Library
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: Rin decide marcharse de la aburrida vida de la ciudad y se va a Waffle Island. Pasa su tiempo en una biblioteca del Ayuntamiento, nada más para leer libros. Pero nunca supó que un montón de cosas inesperadas empezaran a ocurrir desde su llegada hacia aquel lugar. Tal vez el destino le encantaba hacerle jugarretas. IP/Rep,


**"Love in the Library"**

**Summary: **Rin decide marcharse de la aburrida vida de la ciudad y se va a Waffle Island. Pasa su tiempo en una biblioteca del Ayuntamiento, nada más para leer libros. Pero nunca supó que un montón de cosas inesperadas empezaran a ocurrir desde su llegada hacia aquel lugar. Tal vez el destino le encantaba hacerle jugarretas. IP/Rep.

**Advertencias: **AU/OOC/Crossover/introducción de OCS/Malas palabras/posibles escenas de violencia.

**Disclaimer: **Harvest Moon no me pertenece si no a Natsume.

* * *

**1. Te odio**

Rin abrió la puerta soltando un leve chirrido al ser empujada y Elli desde donde se ubicaba le sonrió amablemente. La muchacha de cabello verde llevaba más o menos algún tiempo trabajando allí ayudando a Elli en su trabajo y encargándose de ordenar los tantos que libros que el hijo del alcalde pedía y realmente era demasiados.

—¡Buenos días, Elli! —saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro acercándose a la castaña de cabello corto.

—Buenos días, Rin. Tengo algunos papeles para ti que le debes entregar al joven Gill.

—¿A Gill? ¿Pero porqué yo? —frunció su ceño con tal solo de escuchar ese nombre.— ¿Por qué no se los entregas tú?

Elli rió y entrecerró sus ojos por un momento. La joven granjera no se llevaba muy bien con el hijo del alcalde desde el primer día, y al parecer eso no iba a cambiar siendo un día veintitrés de primavera. ¿Entonces cuando sería eso? Rin también se preguntaba lo mismo pero cada vez que veía a Gill se ponía de mal humor y esté, contestando mal a cada palabra que ella decía.

Tal vez si solo no hubiese dicho tan horribles palabras en aquel primer día seria diferente, solo tal vez.

—Sería mejor que ustedes dos se llevaran mejor —Rin suspiró al oír eso ¿Pero ella que podía hacer si Gill no cooperaba?— ¿Sabes? El joven Gill no es tan malo como dicen los demás, solo... Él es así.

—¿Desde siempre? Elli, no me digas que le soportas todo porque si no...

La puerta se volvió a abrir emitiendo otra vez el chirrido de antes pero esté era más molesto. Rin se volteo levemente al no poder terminar su frase y observo detenidamente el frío rostro de Gill. Odiaba ese rostro desde la primera vez que le había visto, odiaba ese semblante serio en él y su manía de llevar un montón de papeles a donde quiera que fuese. Nunca le vio tomar un descanso de esos papeles.

Al menos sabía que le detestaba por sobre todas las cosas, pensó más de alguna vez que estaba mal juzgarle sin conocerlo pero es que Gill no le daba otra alternativa. No buscaba falsa modestia en él, solo respuestas más suaves, no con sarcasmo. Ella era una persona bastante paciente, la tachaban de amable desde siempre, ¿Por qué no podía ser con él entonces? No lo entendía.

—Buenos días, joven Gill.

—Buenos días, Elli —contestó secamente sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada a una de las dos damas y se fue tras las escaleras que llevaban a la biblioteca del lugar, en donde estaba todo el tiempo.

Rin bufó molesta. _Que grosero, ni siquiera le dedico una mirada a Elli. _Se quedó mirando por un rato las escaleras en donde Gill había desaparecido hace más o menos hace unos segundos, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Podía catalogar a Gill como un presumido, un pesado, hasta como una horrible pesadilla viviente. Sabía que exageraba, pero precisamente ese tipo de personas no le agradaban para nada.

—Estos son los papeles que debes de llevarle al joven Gill —habló Elli después de un largo rato colocando la pila de hojas en los brazos de la granjera quien aun no asimilaba el repentino movimiento de la castaña. —Es solo eso, no creo que te muerda, ¿O si? —rió ante lo último con gracia. A Rin no le gusto para nada.

Un suspiró salió de su boca y subió las escaleras a paso lento esperando que eso acortará la llegada de Gill al ayuntamiento, cosa que sabia que esa acción no serviría para nada y le tocaría afrontar la realidad de que Gill estaría allí hasta las cinco de la tarde como siempre.

Cuando subes al segundo piso es tan diferente al primero. Estaba todo repleto de estanterías de libros y documentos importantes de como Waffle Island se había formado en tiempos antiguos y el alcalde Hamilton era uno más de la generación de quienes llevaban aquella isla.

Aún se preguntaba como Gill podría llevar la isla. _Ya que sus habilidades de comunicación son casi nulas, no es amable como su padre._

El sol se colaba gentilmente por las ventanas del lugar debido a la ausencia de las cortinas de color crema que se hallaban corridas hasta el fondo. Se acercó lentamente a la figura del rubio desde la espalda y este aún no se daba cuenta de que Rin estaba detrás de él. Observo curiosa lo que él hacia y sus sospechas fueron despejadas al ver todo desparramado y desorganizado a como siempre él lo mantenía. Todo tan ordenado y la tinta de su pluma estaba manchando el blanco papel de oficio.

Torció un poco su boca con descontento. Todo lo que él hacia estaba tan mal, se encontraba tan desconcentrado ese día que ni él mismo se podía entender, ni tenia una razón del porque estaba así. Sintió una presencia detrás de si, volteándose de golpe y por mala suerte cayó de la silla y Rin quedó un poco sorprendida por la acción del casi albino -ya que su cabello rubio era muy pálido pero pasaba ya a lo albino- y contemplo la graciosa mueca en el rostro de Gill.

Por primera vez en su vida se había reído tanto en donde su estómago le dolía y sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

—Esto no es gracioso —escuchó decir de Gill reincorporándose y colocando la silla en su sitio a como estaba antes.— Y tampoco es correcto que husmees lo que otra persona hace —habia dicho lo último apretando sus dientes al ver que la de cabello verde seguía riéndose.

—Lo siento mucho Gill —pronunció Rin con dificultad debido a que la risa se atoraba en su garganta— P-pero es que... ¡Debiste haber visto tu rostro! —y volvió a reír con fuerza.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Gill por lo bajo deteniendo la risa de la joven quien le miro con normalidad.— Esto es mi sitio de trabajo, por lo que me gustaría que te mantuvieses callada y no me interrumpas.

Rin suspiró y se marchó hacia el fondo la gran biblioteca. Vio las cajas apiladas una tras otra encargándose de abrir cada una para comenzar a organizarlas en una de las estanterías del lugar. Libros de diferentes cosas, desde cosas antiguas, libros de fantasía, horror y romance. Cuando terminó en organizar los libros se quedaba en una de las mesas alejada de Gill a leer un rato en sus tiempos libres acompañada de un té de hierbas y un aperitivo dulce por cortesía de Elli quien les traía siempre a las dos de la tarde.

Se demoraba bastante en encargarse de ordenar los incontables libros, ya que, en algunos sitios no podía llegar a su baja estatura y terminaba por tomar una de las sillas de madera para luego volver a lo suyo.

Se sentía bastante cansada por el trabajo pesado de bajarse, subir, agacharse en tomar un libro, agarrar otra caja hasta vaciarla, llenar sus manos de hasta cinco libros. Después de hacer esto paraba a trabajar en el bar o algunas veces en la posada -dependiendo si le pedían o si ella quería.- Además de encargarse de la granja siendo ya un trabajo más pesado.

Pero a pesar de eso, necesitaba trabajar y más por el dinero. No es porque sea que cultivar no ganase mucho dinero, el caso era que las semillas eran muy caras, sumando en que plantaba demasiado y se cansaba con facilidad debido al sol abrasador. Siendo primavera, el calor era infernal y el verano se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Odiaba el calor ya que la hacia sentir más cansada, pero por las tardes se volvía bastante fresquito y las noches eran muy frías...

El libro que tenia entre sus manos cayó al suelo, se quedó mirando torpemente. Se bajó de la silla para ir a recogerlo, solo si no fuese por una mano más grande que la suya, levantó la vista y divisó el rostro gélido de Gill que le miraba con desaprobación.

—Ni siquiera puedes hacer esto bien.

Colocó el último libro de la caja en una de las partes más altas de la estantería sin ningún problema.

—Yo no he pedido tu ayuda —soltó Rin con fastidió y le lanzo una mirada de odio.

—¿Mi ayuda? —preguntó Gill con cinismo devolviéndole la mirada pero de una forma más penetrante y fría.— Más bien te estoy haciendo un favor. El trabajo ya esta hecho, por lo que puedes largarte.

Rin decidió no contestarle y opto por cerrar su boca y bajar por las escaleras un tanto decepcionada por no haber hecho ningún progreso en poder llevarse bien. Lo mejor sería dejarlo así y no hablar nunca más como los días anteriores, solo un par de palabras por parte de los libros y ya está.

Vio a Elli parada en un escalón observándole con una mueca de confusión en su rostro y su boca ligeramente abierta lista para preguntar.

—El trabajo termino más rápido de lo que creí, si es lo que te preguntas.

—Pensé que había ocurrido algo allí arriba.

Mami Elli al rescate como siempre cuando ellos dos se ponían a gritonear allá arriba, pero esta vez decidió no explotar y se mantuvo callada. La castaña sonrió levemente, entregándole una bandeja con un par de tacitas de porcelana con unos dibujos de distintas flores y un par de galletas. Su estómago rugió al ver los dulces, amando de que Elli preparase aquellas cosas.

Su mirada marrón viajo por el reloj de manecillas de un color burdeo: las dos de la tarde. Sintió que el tiempo había pasado muy rápido para su gusto. Extrañamente esta vez se sintió rara por haber pensado de que estaría mejor estar un rato más en la biblioteca. Pero si lo pensaba mejor, no era por Gill, si no por un adorado libro de tapa color azul cielo en una de las incontables estanterías que solía leer, solo que no leía muy a gusto por sentir la atmósfera pesada.

—Supongo que no estaría mal que me quedase un ratito más... ¿Verdad?

—No te preocupes, a mi no me molestaría. Además sé que te gusta leer bastante.

Rin sonrió animada y asintió con su cabeza llevando con cuidado la bandeja. Desde pequeña sentía que cuando subía las escaleras podría caerse en cualquier momento y aún seguía pensando eso.

Era increíble que para cuando era pequeña solía leer libros encerrada en su habitación ignorando los llamados de los pequeños niños que jugaban por su barrio de la ciudad, prefería estar leyendo un buen libro de fantasía, incluso olvidaba comer por estar en ello.

En aquel tiempo su imaginación maquinaba cualquier escenario que describiesen en los libros, imaginando que ella era la heroína del cuento junto a sus compañeros de viaje, peleando con incontables criaturas y aclamando la gloria y la paz en esos pueblos.

Ahora, ya no imaginaba que era la heroína, solo leía por gusto y diversión, pero no por ello no dejaba de imaginar los lugares que describían con detalle. Simplemente le gustaba leer libros de fantasía.

Se detuvo por un momento observando desde las escaleras a Gill que continuaba sentado en la silla de madera y moviendo los papeles ocasionando un leve ruido en el ambiente. Dio un par de pasos quedando al frente suyo para colocar delicadamente la tacita de porcelana alejada de los documentos "importantes" de Gill y los bocadillos al lado del té sin mirarle a la cara.

Para cuando ya había terminado, se fue hacia una de las mesas alejadas de él, colocando su té de hierbas y su par de galletas para irse a buscar su adorado libro que le faltaba poco para terminar de leer. Solo pensar en ello le ponía contenta y podría relajarse un rato ignorando el alrededor, sin pensar en que Gill se molestaría con ella.

En la secundaria le decían la come libros, rata de biblioteca y un montón de cosas que no le importaban. Pasaba casi todo su tiempo allí, hasta la tarde pero eso no significaba que no tuviese amigos. Salía con ellos casualmente, mientras a ella le permitieran y a ellos también. No era popular entre los chicos, ni tenia muchos amigos, solo era ella y un pequeño grupito que consistía en solo cinco personas que más o menos compartían los mismos gustos.

Cuando había cursado la preparatoria seguía con ellos hasta terminar el año. Después de eso tomaron caminos diferentes y se dedicaron a otras cosas, el tiempo corrió y aquellas salidas que tenían no volvieron hacerse presente nunca más en su vida. Todo lo que hacia le parecía aburrido, la ciudad le tenia aburrida y se estaba hartando absolutamente de todo.

Hasta que por meses busco un lugar por donde irse y se encontró con Waffle Island. El lugar le parecía tranquilo y agradable como sus habitantes, y sobre todo a pesar de ser un lugar de pocos habitantes, le encantaba lo bien cuidado que era el lugar, sin olvidar de tener unas maravillosas vistas, con un montón de árboles y plantas haciendo el aíre más limpió. Muy diferente a la ciudad que era ruidosa y el aíre no tan limpió, solía enfermarse bastante y aquí no le había sucedido nada.

Claro que su madre se opuso bastante a su decisión, hasta que al final termino por ceder a la insistencia de Rin quien estaba agradecida con su progenitora.

Con sus dedos repaso la gran variedad de colores de libros, desde portadas interesantes, libros gruesos hasta que encontró el que buscaba en una de las estanterías. El libro le resultaba agradable, la portada se le hacia simpática, y más de una vez había oído de ese libro.

Con el libro en manos, se sentó en la silla abriéndolo en la página que había quedado en el día anterior. Leyó con tranquilidad, más de una vez interrumpiendo su lectura con tomar la taza de té y llevársela a los labios para beber tranquilamente y comer las deliciosas galletas que Elli hacia desde el primer día que se puso a trabajar en el ayuntamiento.

Se sintió un poco triste al saber que Elli trabajaba en el ayuntamiento por no haber sido recibida como aprendiz de cocina por la maestra Yolanda. Chase se había quedado con ese honor aprendiendo todo de esa bajita y regordeta mujer de cabello rosado. Su rostro arrugado por los años aún determinaba que era una mujer hermosa y sabía que cuando era jóven muchos hombres peleaban por ella.

Maya afirmaba de que su abuela era una mujer hermosa cuando era una niña, pero aún seguía siéndolo. Ciertamente Yolanda era cariñosa y muy amable pero estricta a la hora de cocinar.

Collen y Jake se sentían preocupados por Maya al saber que esta era un caso perdido cuando cocinaba y al pobre Chase le tocaba sufrir al probar la "comida" que ella hacia. Sentía un poco de pena por él pero a la vez le daba risa su rostro al ver comida hecha por Maya.

A la chica de cabello naranjo y ojos celestes la veía como una hermana menor, siendo una buena amiga de ella desde su llegada a la isla. Chase era un joven bastante seguro de si mismo y apasionado para la cocina, demostrando que era mucho mejor que Yolanda. Para Rin, Chase era un buen amigo que solía trabajar algunas veces en la posada ayudando con los pedidos de comida, más de una vez le tocó probar los platos de él sintiéndose como en el cielo y alabarlo enormemente por como cocinaba.

Había tomado un gran cariño por las personas de esa isla y se sentía muy cómoda allí.

—No sabía que volverías —la voz fría de Gill la sacó de su ensoñación al recordar los sucesos que vivió durante un tiempo en la isla.

—Solo quiero acabar de leer este libro.

—¿Ese libro? ¿Te gustan las novelas románticas? Bueno, eso es a lo que todas las chicas le gustan...

—No soy muy partidaria del romance, pero debo decir que no está tan mal. Me gustan más bien los libros de fantasía. —sonrió un poco al terminar de leer una página más. La atmósfera no se veía tan pesada como en los otros días, luego de haber sido regañada por Gill.

—Había olvidado que ese libro era de romance y fantasía. Pero hay libros mejores que ese.

Rin asintió con su cabeza. Después de eso no volvió a cruzar palabras con Gill durante el día, pero más de alguna vez dejaba de leer por sentir que le observaba mucho desde donde él estaba. Le incomodaba un poco que las personas se le quedasen mirando por mucho rato, pero no podía negar que ella también levantaba su vista y miraba hacia adelante curiosa por ver lo que Gill hacia.

La tarde había transcurrido sin ningún problema, se despidió de Elli y solo observo a Gill desde lejos. El cielo se teñía de un color naranjo y rosado, las estrellas lentamente aparecían allí arriba. La suave brisa revolvía su cabello largo sujetado en una coleta alta, y sus botas de un color café impactaban en el suelo de la plaza. Las flores de diversos colores se movían por el viento.

Miro al gran árbol de Daren que había visto la primera vez que llegó a la isla. Sonrió y bajo por las escaleras.

Kathy era una muchacha alta, de cabello largo y rubio. Sus fracciones eran finas, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes y una encantadora sonrisa para cualquier situación y _ahora_ mismo la tenia.

—¿No crees que deberías de tomarte un descanso?

Rin le miro como si fuese un bicho raro, apoyada en el mostrador de madera observando como la gente entraba y salía de aquel bar. La rubia le miro de arriba y abajo. Un suspiro salió de sus labios entrecerrados. Sonrió cansadamente llevando su mano hacia el hombro de la de orbes marrones.

—Como tu amiga deberías de seguir mi consejo —dijo suavemente mirándole a los ojos.

—Kathy tú sabes que yo necesito ese dinero...

—Pero llevas una granja y eso es cansador —le interrumpió.

La muchacha se quedó callada atinando a que cosa podría decirle.

—Hazme caso. Ahora pasame esa libreta y ve a sentarte a una mesa.

Dicho y hecho Kathy le quitó la libreta a Rin, llevándosela a arrastras hacia una de las mesas que se ubicaban al final del lugar apegada a la pared. El olor a la bebida dulce y alcohólica llegó a las fosas nasales de Rin aun sin acostumbrarse a ese desagradable olor. —_Y Dios sabrá que nunca me atreveré a tomar ese tipo de cosas... _—le dijo su mente en un tono sarcástico sentándose en esa mesa, le hecho una mirada de reproché a la joven que se iba a una de las mesas a revisar si alguno de esos hombres ya habían pedido el trago que querían.

Bufó molesta cruzándose de brazos y se quedó durante unos minutos jugando con sus manos como si fuese la cosa más divertida del mundo. Sintió una mano frotando contra su cabeza y desordenando su cabello volviéndolo un gran desastre.

Levantó con rapidez su cabeza y clavó sus ojos marrones en los dorados de Luke. Él le sonrió como siempre y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué sucedió que no estas haciendo nada? —le pregunto curioso sin quitar esa sonrisa característica de él; como la de un gato burlesco.

—Kathy me dijo que quedará aquí... Solo por hoy. Es mi descanso. —las palabras salían lentamente de su boca, como si estuviesen atoradas en su garganta.

—Así que es eso... ¡Oh, bueno! Relájate un poquito —y un par de palmaditas se fueron directo al hombro de Rin quien le sonrío amablemente.

Luke nunca cambiaba. Él siempre había sido así de despreocupado pero se emocionaba bastante por nuevas aventuras y por blandir su hacha para talar unos cuantos árboles.

La de cabello verde le miro con cariño; de alguna forma u otra le recordaba tanto a uno de sus hermanos... Era imposible no sentir un gran cariño hacia Luke, era un joven bastante amable, un poco travieso y que le gustaba gastar bromas en ella y a otras personas, pero a Rin no le importaba eso.

—Ustedes dos se lo han de pasar bomba, ¿Eh? —se oyó la risita contagiosa de Owen desde la espaldas de los dos.— Divirtiéndose y todo. Olvidándose de que Owen existe.

Otra risita más, pero esta vez se escapó de los labios de Luke quien se levantaba de la silla y chocaba los cinco con el pelirrojo.

—¡Owen, viejo! —canturreó las palabras como un saludo habitual entre los dos.— Pensé que no vendrías.

El muchacho se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba al lado de Rin y observo divertido a Luke como si eso fuese la broma del año que jamás le habían contado en su vida.

—Algunas veces necesitó salir de esa herrería —murmuró un poco cansado imaginando el trabajo pesado que tendría mañana.— Ramsey puede sofocarme algunas veces.

Luke asintió con su cabeza dando por zanjado el tema. Se quedaron por un momento callados, sin decir ninguna palabra cosa que extraño mucho a la chica. Cuando se veían no paraban de hablar, parecían unos loros, unos verdaderos loros cansinos.

Se apoyó con su mano dejando caer todo el peso en su mejilla posando una mirada curiosa en ellos dos. Preguntándose un montón de cosas de como se llegaron a conocer. Si bien sabía que no conocía muchas cosas de Owen, era un tipo animado y agradable pero un poco reservado -según ella, porque lo veía así.- Pero entonces después, todas esas preguntas sin respuestas desaparecieron de la nada, yéndose como unas mariposas.

Mordió su labio ligeramente, ahora tirando maldiciones por doquier. No era una persona rencorosa ni nada de eso, pero ver a tu pesadilla andante no era muy grato que digamos.

—Díganme que mis ojos me están engañando —soltó de pronto con una voz bajita pero que perfectamente escuchaban los dos chicos.

Luke sonrió, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. Sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de _odio_ puro.

—Tus ojos funcionan perfectamente —murmuró con un veneno notable en sus palabras, controlándose en no hacer ninguna tontería.— Porque yo igual lo veo.

Porque había algo que Luke y Rin compartían muy bien, alguna manía que era irreparable en ellos dos; odiar a Gill.

Luke nunca le dio alguna explicación porque a él tampoco le agradaba a Gill, para ella solo era un pesado hasta las narices. Bufó por lo bajó, tratando de que sus ojos no siguieran la figura alta del rubio y concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese él.

Pero al parecer el destino le gustaba cagarse en ella, una vez más.

No podía quitar la vista encima de Gill quien se sentó en una de las mesas de atrás y por alguna forma u otra, quedaba detrás de ella.

_Pero ahora Luke le esta matando con su mirada llena de odio y puedo intuir que en cualquier momento saltaría para golpearlo..._

Negó lentamente con su cabeza, tomando el hombro de su amigo mientras le dedicaba una mirada suave, como negándole la permisión de hacerlo. Los tensos músculos de Luke se relajaron lentamente, dando paso a una relajada expresión en su rostro bien formado y se tranquilizó.

—¡Wow! ¡Eres como la domadora de Luke! —exclamó Owen con aire juguetón en sus palabras y de cierta forma a Rin le hacia gracia.

Ambos explotaron en una tremenda carcajada y Luke les observo con las cejas alzadas, como ofendido ante el comentario de su buen amigo pelirrojo.

—¿Es que acaso me vez cara de perro o que? —le lanzó una mirada amenazante a los dos pero estos seguían riéndose con una risa estruendosa.

—Oh por favor, Luke ¡Es una broma!

—¿Una broma? ¡Mis polainas!

Pero esta vez Luke se rió.

Volvieron a reír felices pero aquello se fue interrumpido por la presciencia de una pelirroja enfrente de ellos, frenaron su risa y los dos chicos le miraron con curiosidad.

—¡Hola! — saludo la joven con un tono suave pero a la vez feliz al ver a cierto chico en el bar a estas horas.— ¿Cómo ha sido su día?

Ambos comentaron su día y Rin le regaló una mirada picarona a Selena quien desvió su mirada, un tanto aborchonada por como se comportaba la de cabello verde.

_Manten la calma, manten la calma. _Se dijo Selena asi misma, tratando de encontrar paz interior, al verse enfrente de al escenario. Hoy se prometió de que daría lo mejor de ella, para impresionar al público con su baile y a Luke... Quería que la felicitará, que le dijese que es la mejor, que era la única para él... _Pero vamos, eso no va a suceder nunca. _

Cerró sus ojos por un momento, hallando por fin la concentración anhelada que quería para ella. Un hombre asintió con su cabeza, sentado en una silla y empezó a tocar la guitarra con un sonido calmado, después el ritmo fue cambiando.

Selena comenzó a bailar al son de la música, marcando unos pasos como la buena bailarina que era, porque por nada estaba allí porque si. quería imaginar en su mente que todo lo que ella hacia era perfecto, que a todos les gustaria. _De verdad quería. _Pero una vez que se colocaba nerviosa, temía en cometer algún error, cosa que nunca sucedia.

Respiró disimuladamente, y de nuevo la concentración llego a ella. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y por fin abrió sus ojos para mirar a Luke, al público, _su_ público por esta noche. Su mente estaba en blanco y empezó a bailar sin preocupaciones emanando un aura de seguridad en ella y, a la vez, empezó a sentirse extrañamente muy feliz.

La atmósfera era animada y toda la gente de aquel bar miraban embelesados el baile de Selena, se hallaban hipnotizados.

Luke tampoco era la exepción.

Rin observó por un rato más a Selena, decidiendo que ya era hora de irse a casa y confiaba en que la pelirroja entendería su abandono repentino del lugar. La música era alta y ni siquiera se escuchaba el habla de Luke y Owen al despedirse de Rin, pero tras eso, no les importaba. Estaban disfrutando mucho de esta pequeña compañía que tenían entre ellos.

Rin hizo un gesto con su cabeza y así al fin, se levantó de su asiento. Camino con lentitud por el lugar ya que circulaba mucha gente por los alrededores, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

_¡Leches!_

Fue lo que pensó al chocar con una figura alta y se horrorizó por al ver cometido un error muy grande en toparse con una persona teniendo un mal día. Pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver una mirada gélida que conocía bastante bien y de esa forma, su miedo se esfumó al instante.

Pero del miedo, pasó a una rabia al escuchar algo de los labios de Gill, formándole un nudo en el estómago y, a la vez que frunciera su frente.

Le dio una bofetada a Gill. Al hijo del alcalde.

_Mierda. Ahora cuando asuma el cargo de ser el alcalde, me pondrá a patitas de la calle una vez que lo haga..._

Estaba literalmente muerta.

* * *

¿Hola? ¡Es la primera vez que escribo algo por la zona de Harvest Moon! Por lo visto hay muy pocos fic's en español... Y pensar que el videojuego es bien conocido por los Hispanohablantes y los ingleses. Bueno, habra que esforzarse por traer más fics de este juego~ ¡Porque es bien genial! He de decir, que es la primera vez también que escribo un fic de esto. Espero no meter la pata y menos con mi pequeña Rin. Espero no decepcionarles, de verdad. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Tengan un buen día!

¡Y recibo críticas constructivas! ¡Gracias!~


End file.
